obsession
by changeline
Summary: The twins of Dresden, both equal in beauty and intelligence. Two brightly shining gems, pure amidst the destruction of war, and Daikaku Kokujoji wanted them both. [Pre-K Anime timeline.] [Kings Silver/Gold]


**Obsession**

by changeline

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. K Project is a property of GORA.

 **A/N:** This is un-Beta'd, short, and really self-indulgent. Pre-K Project anime Timeline. Also, warning: MxM, mentions of sex.

Enjoy.

* * *

The twins of Dresden, both equal in beauty and intelligence.

Two brightly shining gems, pure amidst the destruction of war, and Daikaku Kokujoji wanted them both.

For dear Claudia, ethereal grace and elegance, Kokujoji's heart fills a overwhelming rush of affection.

If only he could worship and marvel at the ground she treads.

And Adolf, in his purity and underlying steel, a animalist fierceness to claim and protect.

Kokujoji's most inner obsession.

The twins of Dresden, both equal in beauty and intelligence.

Two brightly shining gems, and Kokujoji has them both.

#

The massive sword of an Ex-Alpha hovers above the ruins of Dresden.

Claudia lies dead in the arms of her shining brother.

Kokujoji watches the siblings as he loses them both.

"She's gone, Lieutenant," Adolf whispers.

Kokujoji flinches.

"Nothing will ever be the same."

Kokujoji's heart breaks.

#

Behind him, the Dresden Slate shines silver.

"There cannot be two kings." And the bullet from his revolver vibrates a moment away from erasing Weismann's extraordinary mind.

Kokujoji breathes, discards the revolver, and Adolf wordlessly receives him when he takes him right on the floor.

Behind them, the Dresden Slate shines silver and gold.

#

"You cannot rule through fear, Lieutenant," Adolf murmurs, his breath cools the sweat against his neck.

"And yet, you do not want to rule." Kokujoji growls, frustrated, "I will not listen to you on this matter, Weismann."

Adolf stands, naked flesh familiar under Kokujoji's heated eyes.

"And me? You cannot rule me for I do not fear you,"

Kokujoji runs his heavy hands over Adolf's chest, arms, and thighs. "I cannot rule over you, for you are the first King, Adolf."

"Is that so?" Adolf catches his roaming hands and crowds Kokujoji against the concrete wall, "And I, as the first King, can rule over you, who is the second king?"

Kokujoji groans in arousal, "I do not fear you, Weismann."

Adolf raises his knee against Kokujoji's hip and bites at his lips. "I do not need fear to rule you, Lieutenant,"

And Kokujoji shivers helplessly as Adolf rides him, enthralled.

#

The sun rises.

When the war ended, Kokujoji ascends over the shambles like the golden sun over the horizon and with him, a whole new world awakens.

And Weismann is like the moon: silver, multi-faced, and larger than life compared to the weak twinkle of faraway stars. Eternal, but a sight only he can behold at night, his presence a rarity Kokujoji craves.

"It's over," Weismann's trembling voice cuts deep into the flesh of his heart. "All has been swept away and lost."

Untethered, Weismann drifts.

"Nothing is over. We are not done." Kokujoji insists, grasping at straws, "Let me ask you one more time..." Rule with me. Be with me. Isn't that enough?

"This is goodbye, Lieutenant."

And like the silvery moon, Weismann ascends above the earth and out of his reach. Kokujoji howls at him, rooted on the cliffside beneath him.

#

From the ground, Kokujoji creates realities.

Undisputed, Kokujoji rules all of Japan with an iron rod as the Gold King.

Kokujoji rules with brutish and overwhelming power as first supernatural King of Japan, and only the sky is his limit. The very land, the inhabitants, and the new lesser Kings who scramble for territory bends to his every will.

From the smoking ruins of the war, buildings and skyscrapers reaches higher and higher into the sky.

Closer.

Closer.

Kokujoji abandons his command the day Himmelreich cruises into Japan's sky.

All the while, his retainers chases after him in his full flight to the hills.

Weismann returns to extend his rule over him, has he? Oh, Kokujoji yearns for him.

Watch me.

Watch me.

"A foreigner King? An invasion of our nation!" A minister seethes at the sight of Himmelreich, and the Usagi trembles at yet another presence of a King.

Kokujoji rounds on his retainers, his temper and outrage materializing as a gigantic pulsating sword above the countryside.

His retainers cower under their king's wrath and he flings them across the field.

"We do not enter the realm of the skies." He decrees.

Untouched, the Himmelreich lords over all Japan's skies as the Silver King.

And despite himself, Kokujoji gazes up to the skies and dreams.

* * *

End Note: In which the Gold King suffers the longest case of blue balls in all of Japan.


End file.
